ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
An Unexpected Bond
Ace is facing with Black Doom and Sylvester and they disappear, and Ace left the room and saw the Black Coated Person ???: You've used up all the cards, I take it? I would ask if you enjoyed your little trip... but we both know that you've forgotten it. Bet you're feelings pretty empty now. Ace: Nope, I want. I may not remember who I met, but I do remember that I met them. And knowing that I've forgotten them... I miss them so much. ???: So your hurt. I was worried. Don't you reme what I said? They hurt will drag you down into the darkness. You have to get rid of all of it. Ace: No I can't. I can keep the hurt because it reminds me of something important. It let me know that what I've forgot is terrible. That's enough. I won't run from it. It'll stay inside of my heart, until the day I remember. ???: The Darkness will take you first. Ace: If I could put the hurt aside. I'll lose my ties to all the people that I care about. My mind's has been made up. I may end up falling into the darkness, but I'll carry this with me. I'll only get rid of it when I remember everything, and not a day sooner than that. I'll keep the hurt with me for the time being. It's all that I have. It's what holds the pieces in place. I accept it. The Black Coated Person looks Angry ???: You're saying your accept it? It wasn't a game! They have been teleported and bring out two sword ???: It's way past time that you learned what fall hurt feels like! They begin to fight and Ace Defeated him ???: Come on, Ace. Do it. Defeat me! Ace can't do it ???: Why won't you... I see. You see me from my disguise. I'm just like everyone else you've becoming this place- made of data. I'm not even worth the effort, is that what it is? Guess there's no point in destroying something if it never existed. Wasn't that right? Ace: No quite. You say that you're an illusion, but your certainly pack a really big punch. You said that you'd snow me hurt. And you weren't wrong. ???: (Gasp) Ace: Actually, the hurt that I just felt... was more than that. Sure, it might have hurt while we were fighting but I sensed a different kind of hurt from you. It was kind of like... an intense, sharp pain. But it... felt sort of familiar, almost like it was my own. As of we'd been connected, like right then we shared the same hurt. If somehow, it brings me closer to people in that kind of way... ha! Then carrying around a little hurt can't be all that bad. ???: (Sigh) "Can't be all that bad"? Okay, I give up. Here He gave him a card ???: You have pass, Ace. Congratulations, you understand hurt. Now, use this to find the truth. Ace: What are you talking about? ???: My role was to see if you were ready to take ownership of the hurt inside you? And now that role is done. Nothing left for me to do, but... go away with my friends. Ace: You're going to see you're friend? ???: Nope, I don't know where they are. But... I know that place where they are. Ace: A place... like where? He went to Ace Ace: What wss that? Ive got those memories that don't belong to me. A place to call home. And a sunset, that's comforting. My first and my last... ???: Summer Vacation. Ace: You can rest easy to my mind. I've got you now. He walk to the door and then Bugs appeared Bugs: Ace! Ace: Bugs! Bugs: I'm so relieved k finally found you! Sorry that it took me so long. I know you ended up having to do all the work on your own. I just couldn't get here sooner. Ace: It's alright. You're here now. Look. He show him a card Ace: If I use this card, it'll lead us to the truth. Bugs: Is that right? The message said, "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it." Maybe now we can finally solve it. Ace: Let's find out. He's use the card and they went to the door Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript